For the Town
by Doodle96
Summary: The Charmings are helping the town do a fundraising event. They are auctioning off people/ talents ect to raise money. They try and get Emma involved but she has nothing to auction. Until they find out she used to dance (just not the dancing they are used to…Emma used to be a stripper.) They auction off a 'private' dance from Emma, who's involved with hook.…Regina gets the winning


**_This is a one shot, I obviously don't own the characters. Feel free to leave feedback, I hope you enjoy. :)_**

"Emma you've got to participate, you're the saviour, the sheriff and a princess…" Mary-Margaret whines.

"Stop trying to annoy me into doing this. It's not going to happen. I have nothing to auction. Unless you count getting cats out of trees or Chasing after dogs." Emma brushes her off as she plops onto the sofa.

She sits down next to Emma, gaping at her her bottom lip starts to shiver and her eyes begin to fill.

Trying to ignore her lasts about 30 seconds. "Don't."

A tear rolls down her face "Please…"

A deep voice from the kitchen shouts "You know she's not going to drop it until you agree Emma." David making himself seen just behind the sofa. "There must be something you can do…what did you used to do before you came to Storybrooke? "

Mary-Margret's eyes light up "I was a bounty hunter…I caught bad guys remember." Emma states as she continues to watch the TV.

"And before that?" Mary-Margaret asks actually interested in Emma opening up slightly and rather excited she's actually thinking about it.

"I, Errm….it doesn't matter what I did before." she quickly shoots down the idea of sharing and jumps up to make a coffee.

David raises an eyebrow, he's never seen Emma shut off so fast. "Emma." a little bit more serious now "what did you do before?"

"It doesn't matter Ok. It's embarrassing… Let's just drop it….what are other people offering?"

"O come on Emma, it can't be that bad what was it?" David asks again. Mary-Margret and David teaming up on her isn't fun at all, she knows even if she goes out for a fake emergency they will just keep asking.

"Ok…I…I danced Ok? Like private dances… Happy now let's drop it"

"O God Emma thats amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner. That's what you can auction off. A private dance to the highest bidder." Mary-Margaret squeals

 _O bless your innocent little mind….this isn't going to be good_ "That is not happening! I'm with hook I can't just go dancing…on…with…people. "

"He will be fine with it! He will just have to get the winning bid. It will be fine. It's for charity Emma… Come on." Mary-Margaret beams."We can ask him…"

Before Emma even gets a chance to refuse her mother is on the phone to Killian who's doing a free ship trip during the sunset…. She isn't best pleased when Killian thinks "It's a great idea, love."

—–

"The action is tonight Emma, have you decided what you're going to wear?" Mary-Margaret says way to happy for 7am in the morning. It should be illegal to be this happy this early.

"I've only just got up, do we have to talk about this?" she whines as she cuddles her coffee.

"Come on get in the spirit. I've found a dress for you…" Jumping up pulling out a pink polka dot dress from her wardrobe next to the kitchen.

"No. Absolutely not. If I'm doing this I decide what I wear!"

Huffing "Fine" she replaces the dress and gets the paper with all action plans out and slides them to Emma.

Picking it up she notices the Mayor is even getting involved. Next to her name is a single letter "L". _Is this a secret code? What the hell._ "What does Regina have to auction?"

Mary-Margret looks at her with a 'Duh' expression. "Emma… Her lasagne is to die for. Last year she had the highest bid of £4,000 just because someone _had_ to have it. She's like the biggest attraction there. " taking a deep sign she continues "Granny always wins but not this year. I've been saving up." trying to sound confident.

She frowns _That explains the 'L'…Is she really that good?_ "Ahh Ok, I might bid. Got quite a lot of money saved up so, why not right."

"See, that's the spirit" she beams to her daughter.

"Ermm…mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why does my name say 'surprise' next to it?" she asks why arching her eyebrow.

"Because you're new. We want a lot of people to bid on you so we left it as a surprise"

"Right, hmm. Ok?" _it will definitely be a surprise._

—-

Everything is set up, even Emma is dress and actually there.

The auction starts a few people go up the highest bid so far is £300. Emma practically emptied her bank to try and bid to get a taste of Regina's lasagne. She was up soon, just after Hook.

Hook is called to the stage. First bid started at £50. He begins to pose Emma places a bid of £70. She was quickly out-bided but she really didn't mind. Tinkerbelle had the winning bid of £350 which gave Hook a shit eating grin as he leaves the stage.

He approaches Emma, places a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for bidding, love. You can go on my ship anytime though" he adds with a wink.

Now it was Reginas go… She's pulled on stage and everyone goes wild. She maybe the Evil Queen but she knows how to cook. She looks like she's blushing as Archie explains that she's selling a date night with her famous lasagne .

"Starting bid £100" Archie bellows out the hands Start flying up before Emma even gets a chance to bid it's already up to £1,200.

"Wow, shes going fast ain't she…" Hook states which makes Emma squit her eyes.

£1,400 is called Granny. Ruby, Mary-Margret and Dr. Whale are going head to head.

£2,000 Ruby is out.

£2,400 Dr. Whale is out.

£3,200. Mary-Margret is out.

"Four thousand! "

Everyone's eyes spin round and land on Emma.

"Love, be careful now." Hook whispers

"Four thousand two hundred!" Granny suddenly screams.

Emma she's Reginas eyebrows go up _Is she challenging me?_ she's glad she got her savings out. This better be worth it. "Five thousand!"

People gasp as they stare between Emma, Regina and Granny. "Six thousand! "

Emma took a moment. _All or nothing right._ "Eight thousand."

A few moments pass and Granny shakes her head. She's out.

"And the winner of the Mayors date night and lasagna is Emma Swan." The crowd breaks out with cheers and clapping as Regina exists the stage.

"Well that was *Clears throat* interesting… " Hook mutters as he shuffles away to where the alcohol is.

Mary-Margret is Running over to Emma " that's the first time that anyone has outbid Granny for Regina. You just made history." she was bouncing around and her tip toes because she was so excited.

"Emma."

Emma just giggles at her mother and runs her fingers through her curled hair.

"Emma!"

"You're being called on stage, Em." David shouts from the food table.

Emma quickly gathers herself and makes her way to centre stage.

Archie starts. "Right, after that excitement we have Emma Swan. She is auctioning off a…surprise?" he looks towards Emma who just shrugs. Hook can be seen from the stage counting his money to bid. "Should we start the opening bid with £20?"

Hook was straight in there with £100.

Within minutes it was up to £2,500.

She could feel herself getting redder as she really hope Granny didn't win this one, that could be awkward.

£3,000 Hook was out.

David started a bid of £4,000 _O God no._

Then it was a bet off between David and Granny it had risen to £5,000

£5,500.

£6,000.

Please don't let them with the bid. Emma just wanted to hide now.

"Fifteen thousand." A rich regal voice echoed through the crowd.

Emmas eyes shoot through the crowd to find the familiar voice… Regina. No chance anyone had enough money to go up against the Mayor.

"The winning bidder for tonights final candidate is Regina Mills…I hope you enjoy your surprise."

Emma still shell shocked and with a gentle shove off of Archie walks off stage.

—-

"So, Miss Swan. What is your surprise then?" she hears from behind her. She is deeply regretting shoving as much food as she could in her mouth as she turns around with her cheeks puffed out looking at the Mayor. Taking a big swallow she grumbles"Ermm…" think Swan! "Gardeni-"

"A private dance" David chimes in "She used to dance with people" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

Raising her eyebrow at Emma who was clearly about to lie "I see… Well how about you be at mine tomorrow…say 7? I'll cook then you can do your little dance."

Emma simply nodded before the Queen strutted away.

—

Emma turns up at 6:59. She decided to go with her body hugging red dress, heels, jacket and red lace matching underwear which she knows makes her ass look great.

After being invited in sitting down and eating the lasagna (it was way better than she thought it would be and totally worth the 8 thousand.) Regina wanted her surprise Emma still couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

"Do you have an armless comfortable chair and a CD player?"

"Of course."

"Good. Put in the middle of the room and go sit in it."

Regina led them both into her office, placing the chair on the middle of the room and sitting as order. Emma puts her CD in and the rhythmic music filled the air dimming the lights and taking a deep breath she turns to face the Mayor.

She begins swaying to the music; it was like riding a bike, you never really forget.

Regina, silent, takes in the site before her. Emma gets closer to Regina who is completely hypnotised by the blonde. She slides her hands onto the brunettes shoulder recieveing a raised eyebrow. Swinging her right leg over the Mayors lap, causing her dress to rise slightly, she straddles her their faces only centimetres apart.

Regina takes in a breath and raises her hands afraid to touch "Miss Swan?" her voice is low and timid.

"Shh." Emma lowers herself down so she's now sitting on the Mayor who's wearing a blue blouse and black skirt. She starts to grind to the music her dress is so high that Emma can feel her covered heated centre rubbing on her. Reginas eyes go wide never leaving Emmas…leaning back she pushes her right hand behind her forcing the Mayors legs to open, she grips the chair, pushing Reginas already ridden up skirt higher. Still grinding on the Queen she follows the lead of the faster beat now filling the air, hardening and quickening her movements. Both of their centres were rubbing together.

"You can touch." she husks as Regina hesitantly lowers her hands to Emmas magical hips pulling her closer to her core as she nibbles her bottle lip trying to muffle a moan.

Emma smiles. She knows that look.

Suddenly putting all her weigh in her right arm she swing her legs round with a little jump she's got her back to Regina who lets out a little squeal at the sudden movement.

Still between Reginas legs she starts swaying again. She moves her hand to the back of the deep red dress and unzips it letting to fall to the floor revealing her lace underwear she heard a sharp breath being taken behind her. Stepping out of the dress she grabs Reginas knees to open her legs more as she starts to rub her ass on the Mayors very heated crotch. She rolls her head back so her head is near Reginas shoulder. Moving her entire body on she begins to feel harden nipples on her back making her release a moan.

Reginas hands begin caressing her hips, abs ass and occasionally she slides her hands between her legs getting very close to the blondes very wet panties. this time she grazes Emmas very sensitive core with her fingers making Emma fully slam her head back arching herself towards the pleasure, before she knew what was happening Regina has latched her lips onto her neck and began nibbling between hard sucks making Emma moan loudly. _that's definitely going to leave a mark…_

She tilts her head towards Regina, breaking her line of attack on her neck. Staring at each other for a second their lips meet without breaking the quickly deepening kiss she turns herself round again straddling the Queen as she deepens the kiss further. Reginas hands go straight on Emmas ass grabbing, squeezing pulling her closer and she continues to grind. The Mayors blouse was already half open, Emma took no time at all ripping the rest of the shirt open buttons going flying as she rips it off her back throwing it away to reveal Reginas braless breasts.

Pulling Emmas body impossibly closer she stands wrapping there blondes legs around her waist as she drops them onto the sofa receiving a giggle off the saviour.

—-

After a very eventful sleepless night they decide to go Granny's

"Hey guys!" David shouts out of a booth where him, Mary-Margret and Hook are sitting.

Approaching the booth Mary-Margret asks "Did you have a good night?" as she's eyeing up Emma who is still wearing last night clothes. "Yup." Emma agrees smiling at Regina shyly.

"Is my daughter a good dancer then?" David asks acting like a proud dad.

"The very best I've ever encountered" Regina replies still clearly very tired.

"Errm…Emma?" Hook tilts his head as Emmas looks at him "what's that on your neck?"


End file.
